Le livre d'or des Fées
by Blues-dreams
Summary: Recueil de pensées sur plusieurs personnages, leurs vies de tout les jours dans la guilde la plus...énergique? de tout Fiore. ...résumé pas terrible, j'en conviens.../!\ risque de contenir des spoils -pour les prochains chapitres sur les scans
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Ou bonsoir, ou bon appétit, ou...On a écrit le principe... ah...**

 **Bref, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!/ Que quelqu'un la fasse taire!) pour ce petit recueil sur nos fées préférés (et je ne parle pas des Winx!...je me désespère toute seule...) qui sera donc constitué de plusieurs chapitres, plus ou moins longs (certains pourront être des drabbles) sur chaque membre de la guilde, ou bien sur la guilde en elle-même. Je ne vais pas faire une intro plus longue que l'histoire donc je vous dis simplement régalez-vous (et si ils aiment pas? Euh...qu'ils mangent des cookies!)**

 **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, mais sont bels et bien la propriété d'Hiro Mashima -soupir-**

 _ **Mavis.**_

Assise sur un rocher, le premier maître de Fairy Tail observait la reconstruction de la guilde avec un air nostalgique sur le visage. L'atmosphère qui y régnait -un mélange de joie, de trac, et d'impatience- lui rappelait les jours qui avaient précédés l'ouverture de la guilde….

/….\

 _100 ans plus tôt._

Mavis courait dans la ville de Magnolia, bousculant parfois les marchands, s'excusant, aidant à ramasser si jamais quelques objets tombaient avec un grand sourire, puis reprenait sa course effrénée à travers la ville.

Elle arriva enfin à arriva devant ce qui allait bientôt être une nouvelle guilde. Mavis aperçut trois silhouettes devant la construction

\- Youhou! Regardez!

Mavis dévala à toute vitesse la petite colline, en prenant garde de ne pas s'écorcher ses pieds nus; mais un caillou se trouvant là la fit trébucher, et lui fit faire un long vol plané avant d'aterrir dans les bras de Precht qui n'avait visiblement pas tout suivis à la scène.

\- Mavis, fais un peu attention, bon sang! Tu vas finir par te casser tout tes os, un jour. Tu veux vraiment qu'on te ramasse à la petite cuillère? demanda le colosse avec un soupir exagéré.

-Voyons, Precht, je savais que tu me rattraperais, sourit Mavis.

\- Et si on ne t'avais pas rattrapé, comment tu aurais, mhh? s'obstina Precht.

Mavis ne lui répondit pas mais lui adressa un franc sourire. Elle aimait bien le caractère sur-protecteur de Precht, à son égard. Un peu comme un grand frère…

\- Ah, au fait Mavis, on voulait que ce soit toi qui trouve un nom pour la guilde,demanda Warrod, ces deux idiots (il désigna Yuriy et Precht) ne sont pas capables de trouver un nom décent, quand à moi, je n'ai aucune imagination en ce qui concerne les prénoms...Alors, tu veux bien?

\- Et comment! s'enthousiasma le petite blonde, Vous pouvez compter sur moi!

Sur ces mots, Mavis s'élança de nouveau dans la direction de la ville, la tête bouillonnante d'idées.

Que voulait-elle donner avec ce nom? Quelles pensées, quelles idées voulait-elle faire naître chez les gens, lorsqu'ils entendraient le nom pour la première fois? Mavis ralentit l'allure pour pouvoir réfléchir plus aisément.

Déjà, elle voulait que ce soient des sentiments positifs, qui viennent à l'esprit des gens. Pas de la peur ou du dégoût. Mais elle souhaitais également que ce nom, rien que le fait de prononcer le nom, fasse comprendre au monde entier que la guilde serait exceptionnelle.

Tout en réfléchissant, Mavis observait ce qui ce passait autours d'elle. Des enfants jouaient, des chiens aboyaient, des oiseaux chantaient le retour du printemps… et un petit garçon pleurait.

Attristée et intriguée, Mavis s'approcha doucement de l'enfant.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi pleures-tu?

\- J'ai perdus ma maison! Je sais plus où je suis, hurla le petit garçon en reniflant bruyamment. Et j'ai aussi perdu ma maman!

 _Une maison…_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons retrouver ta maman et ta maison.

\- C'est vrai? Merci, gentille madame!

Mavis et le petit garçon (la blonde apprit qu'il se nommait Hansel) marchèrent pendant environ une demie heure dans la ville à la recherche de la mère du plus jeune.

\- Hansel!

-Maman!

\- Viens, petit garnement, on rentre à la maison. ( La femme prit son fils dans les bras et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Mavis) On rentre à la maison!

\- Ouais!

Mavis regarda la petite famille s'éloigner en souriant. A peine la mère avait-elle prononcé le mot «maison» que toutes les craintes du petit s'étaient envolées. Normal, une maison était un lieu où toute le monde aimait s'y prélasser. Ce mot insufflait un sentiment de sérénité, de sécurité, de chaleur, d'amour…

Autant de choses qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais véritablement…. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait eu la maison que Mavis avait partagée avec Zera pendant sept ans mais….

Pardon? Zera?

Zera!

Mavis se sentit honteuse, de l'avoir presque oubliée, alors qu'elle avait été si prévenante et gentille…

Quelles avaient été ces dernières paroles, déjà?

 _«La maison des fées est dans ton cœur»_

Mais oui!

Mavis voulait un nom qui soit à la fois source de chaleur, de sécurité, et qui, en même temps soit extraordinaire.

Eh bien l'idée était toute trouvée!

« _Fairy Heart»_

Voilà comment s'appellerait la guilde, en hommage à son amie.

Satisfaite, Mavis se précipita à l'auberge où elle et ses compagnons séjournaient en attendant l'ouverture de la guilde.

Ils n'y étaient pas.

La petite blonde passa par le chantier de construction, toujours rien.

Avaient-ils fait faux-bond? Avaient-ils soudainement crus que créer une guilde avec une petite fille était une chose impensable? Non. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça.

Mavis écuma toutes les auberges, tout les bars et autres endroits peu recommandables pour une personne de son apparence (NDA:de l'âge, je parle de l'âge, hein! N'allez vous imaginez autres choses!) mais sans résultats…

Raaah! Où pouvaient-ils bien être?

Mavis eut soudain une idée. Ne sachant pas dans quels autres endroits ils pouvaient bien être, elle décida de se fier à son instinct et commença à courir.

Une demie-heure de course non-stop plus tard, elle arriva à l'endroit. Ils y étaient.

L'endroit où ils avaient appris la magie et par la même occasion à se connaître un peu plus. Un lieu symbolique pour leur amitié, en gros.

Haletante, Mavis leva les bras et les agita tel un pantin désarticulé pour attirer leur attention.

\- Han...Precht...han,han, Warrod….han, Yuriy…. J'ai...trouvé…

Mavs s'écroula de fatigue devant ses amis, Warrod, en galant homme, tendis une main pour rattraper celle de Mavis. La petite blonde s'accorda une minute pour reprendre son souffle, pendant laquelle Yuriy lui tendis une outre pleine d'eau que Mavis vida presque entièrement.

-Je disais donc que j'ai trouvé, reprit Mavis, ce sera Fairy Heart, en hommage à Zera…

\- Fairy Heart… oui, j'aime bien, approuva Yuriy.

\- Pas mal, reconnu Precht, pas mal…et toi, Warrod?

\- Parfait, tout simplement parfait.

\- Euh, en fait, j'ai l'impression manque, quand je pense à ce nom, je n'arrive pas à capter les émotions que je voulait insuffler dans le nom... avoua Mavis.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête, la tança gentiment Yuriy, c'est parfait, on a pas besoin de plus.

\- Si tu le dis…

-Alors c'est réglé. Au fait, Mavis, nous avions prévus de camper ici, ce soir, tu veux te joindre à nous? Proposa le colosse.

Mavis accepta avec joie. Ils pasèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder, à s'échanger des blagues et à parler de soi et du futur…

Une semaine plus tard, la veille de l'ouverture de la guilde, Mavis se promenait dans les rues de Magnolia, lorsqu'elle vit un vieil homme, posant des énigmes, à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Aimant les énigmes, Mavis s'approcha.

\- Bonjours, vieil homme, puis-je essayer de répondre à vos questions?

-Si tu t'en sens capable, j'accepte avec joie…

\- Alors allons-y!

Le vieil homme commença à poser ses devinettes, et Mavis répondait systématiquement juste. Ce petit jeu dura une heure, environ, lorsque le vieux bonhomme posa sa dernière énigme.

\- Impressionnant. Personne, pas même les adultes, n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin. Voici ma dernière question. Réfléchis bien, elle est dure.

-On verra bien!

\- Très bien, alors: Qui de la poule ou l'œuf est apparu en premier?

\- Ah! C'est facile, c'est...la pou- non! C'est l'œuf, ah, oui mais non... C'est… euh… rah, j'y arrive pas!

Pendant environ un quart d'heure, Mavis se tritura les neurones mais ne trouvait toujours pas la solution . Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu, elle se transforma en véritable fontaine humaine.

Le vieil homme qui l'avait vu jusque là répondre avec -et davantage- la lucidité d'un adulte fut surpris de sa réaction si enfantine.

\- Euh… calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais. Moi non plus, je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question…

\- Sniirf, c'est vrai? Mais pourquoi vous me demandez une réponse dont vous n'avez même pas connaissance?

\- Mhh, bonne question, je suppose que c'est...parce que...en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses… je veux savoir, c'est tout...Je veux réussir là où d'autres ont échoués. Mais visiblement, je vais devoir réfléchir, une fois encore...Voix-tu, je me suis promis de ne pas mourir tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé la réponse à ma question… Mais si c'est une énigme éternelle, le deviendrais-je? Non, je ne pense pas, mais si je réussis à transmettre mon envie de trouver la clé de cette énigme, ce sera tout comme...Mon envie de trouver la réponse sera éternelle…

Mavis resta stupéfait par tant de sagesse. Une voix lui chuchotait que la solution à son problème était juste là…

 _Une énigme éternelle…_

 _Une envie de trouver la réponse éternelle…_

''Tilt!''

-J'ai trouvé! Cette foi-ci, c'est la bonne!

-Que dis-tu? Tu as….

-Non, par pour vous, venez demain à l'inauguration et vous comprendrez.

Mavis se leva précipitamment et courut vers l'auberge.

Quand elle était enfant, Mavis aimait dessiner des fées, mais elle ne finissait jamais ses dessins, car elle ne savait pas si les fées avaient ou non des queues…

En avaient-elles? Ou n'en n'avaient-elles pas?

Pour trouver la réponse, il faudrait trouver des fées…

Si Mavis parvenait à donner envie aux gens de connaître la réponse, qui eux-mêmes transmettront cette envie, alors leur quête serait éternelle!

Heureuse, Mavis leva les yeux au ciel, et vit un magnifique coucher de soleil. Les couleurs chaudes se mélangeaient pour former un subtil mélange d'orangé, de jaune, de pourpre, de mauve… des couleurs aussi magnifiques que réconfortantes. Mavis resta là, à observer le silencieux spectacle qui se produisait devant ses yeux, avant de commencer à se re-diriger vers l'auberge, elle devait prévenir ses amis!

/….\

Mavis sourit en repensant à ce souvenir.

\- Maître, vous venez, proposa Lucy en s'approchant de la petite blonde. Mirajane va chanter!

\- J'arrive, acquiesça Mavis.

Elle se leva, et accompagna la constelationniste, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Sans le savoir, le vieil homme avait inspiré le nom d'une guilde, qui, un siècle plus tard faisait trembler le conseil de la magie rien qu'à l'entente de son nom.

Et en regardant les membres la guilde s'affairer pour reconstruire la guilde, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bon signe. Après tout, la guilde avait été dissoute pendant plus d'un an, tous les membres auraient pus avoir le temps de reconstruire leur vie. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. La réponse à la question n'avait pas encore été trouvée, l'aventure devait continuer.

Comme la vie, parce que c'était ça, Fairy Tail.

 **...Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous avez le choix entre**

 **a) Géniale b) Fantastique c) Extraodinaire**

 **Le choix est dur, non? Bon, blagues mises à part, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce premier chapitre. Les autres viendront bientôt -ou pas- le deuxième est déjà écrit le troisième en cours d'écriture...Mais je vous préviens mon temps de parution pour les chapitres (ou pour les histoires, tout simplement) est à peine inférieur à celui d'Antoine Daniel entre deux vidéos pour les connaisseurs... (et pour ceux qui connaissent pas? ...en gros, je mets longtemps.)**

 **Au revoir, mes petits lapins fourrés au chocolat!**


	2. Luxus

**Bonjour tout le mo _nde! Vous profitez bien de ce -tout- début de vacances? Oui? Très bien!_**

 _ **Réponse à la review de Blue Nagami**_ **: Merci, ça me fait super plaisir que t'ai bien aimé le chapitre de Mavis ^^ ! Merci de dire que c'est "beau" même si je connais des histoires beaucoup plus belle que cette petite histoire... Lorsque j'ai écrit le passage sur Fairy Heart, il est vrai que je me suis dit "ça aurait pu le faire, aussi, ce nom..." mais non X)! Je dois suivre la trame! Enfin, pour les persos, je vais parler vraiment de tous, des persos eut-être totalement randoms aux plus connus...cela dépendra de mon imagination, je pense XD! Et pour ce qui est de la guilde...je pense que je ferais surtout du passé/ présent, peut-être du futur mais ce n'est pas sûr... Merci encore d'avoir laissé un commentaire! ^^**

 **Pour le diclaimer, vous connaissez la chanson!**

 **Luxus**

Luxus aimait regarder les membres de la guilde se bagarrer, et il aimait encore plus écraser les imbéciles -il ne visait absolument pas un certain chasseur de dragon de feu, bien entendu-.

Le jeune homme soupira comment pouvait-il en être venus à vouloir modifier l'essence même de la guilde, ce qui faisait que devant n'importe quel adversaire, les membres de Fairy Tail se relevaient si l'ennemie menaçait leur membres.

Ah oui, c'était à cause de son satané père.

Luxus se souvenait de son père, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Iwan avait certes des défauts, mais, qui n'en avait pas? Enfin bref, son père avait des défauts mais savait se montrer juste et aimant.

Jusqu'à cette mission…

Luxus ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cette époque, il se rappelait simplement que son père était partis cinq jours en missions, et à son retour, il avait changé. Désormais son père ne cessait de le harceler pour qu'il soit « _plus fort_ », si il n'était pas le plus fort, il était faible, et par conséquent indigne d'être son fils.

A ses quatorze ans, Luxus avait déjà une maîtrise exceptionnelle de la foudre, mais pas suffisante aux yeux de son père.

Iwan l'avait fait venir, un soir, la veille de ses quinze ans, plus précisément.

Il lui avait alors «offert» la sphère contenant le pouvoir de chasseur de dragon de foudre.

Cela avait profondément choqué et vexé le jeune homme, il n'était pas encore suffisamment fort?Que cela ne tienne, il allait s'entraîner encore plus pour devenir fort et faire la fierté de son père!

Deux mois plus tard, Makaroff bannissait Iwan de Fairy Tail. Le jeune homme n'en avait pas crus ces oreilles, pourquoi avait-il été expulsé? D'accord, il accordait un peu trop d'importance à la puissance et à la réussite, mais tout de même, il s'agissait du fils de Makaroff, le fils du maître! Le même qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à exclure son fils! La chair de sa chair!

Luxus avait essayé de négocier pour son père, mais son grand-père n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Et puis de toute façon, lorsque Luxus était allé voir son père celui-ci avait plus démontré de la joie à avoir été bannis de la guilde. Il allait enfin pourvoir créer sa propre guilde! Libre de ne plus avoir à écouter ces sornettes de faibles, qu'il fallait « _s'entraider coûte que coûte, ne jamais laisser tomber ses amis!»_ Pff, que de fadaises! La force, la vraie, était-ce que l'on ne pouvait obtenir que par soi-même!. Iwan était dégoutté de son propre père. Il avait alors fondé cette guilde, Raven Tail.

Luxus s'était alors entraîné, sans relâche, et, deux ans plus, tard, il accédait au titre de mage supérieur. Et ensuite, il avait fait cette énorme connerie, il en venait presque à remercier Natsu de l'avoir «réveillé»… Mais presque, hein, fallait pas exagérer, s'il s'était «repentit» il n'était pas devenus tout gentil, et non-violent!

\- Hé, Luxus!

Le jeune homme fut sortis de ses pensées par Bisca et Arzak, le couple-phare de la guilde.

Luxus sourit en repensant au souvenir de Mirajane, lorsqu'elle avait appris le mariages des deux immigrés de l'Est, elle avait insisté pour refaire le mariage à _sa_ façon. Au grand désespoir de ces dernier et au plus grand bonheur de leur fille, qui, pour le coup était devenue demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Lu-xus! Héla Bisca.

\- Mhh, quoi?

\- C'est ton tours de garder Asuka, pendant qu'on va en mission. Annonça Arzak.

 _Quoi?!_ Et Mer- (-credi)! Il avait complètement oublié, voilà pourquoi la guilde était déserte!

'Tain, ils s'étaient bien foutus de lui! D'ailleurs…

 _Bien fait...apprendra…(Gajeel)_

 _Héhé...me battre… finis...fatigué…(Natsu)_

 _Chuut...ouïe...capable...entendre…(_ Wendy)

 _Gloups...heu...Luxus…?(Gajeel/ Natsu)_

\- Tssst, bande d'abrutis…! marmonna Luxus, sachant pertinemment que les dragons slayer l'entendraient.

\- LU-XUS! cria Bisca.

Oula, visiblement, il ne valait mieux pas faire attendre une mère. Qui plus est lorsqu'elle fait partie de Fairy Tail.

\- Heu ouais, ouais, j'arrive. Dis, ta gamine, j'espère qu'elle est pas trop soûlante…

\- Elle sera sage comme une image, n'est-ce pas, ma puce?

\- Oui! Ze faire du cheval avec tonton Luxus!

\- Jamais! Je veux bien la garder, mais servir de canasson, jamais!

Attaque spéciale "Yeux suppliants de bébé" ... On a beau être un mage de rang S, même devant cette attaque, on est obligé de plier...ou de fuir...

Et Luxus partit en courant, de peur de voir surgir une petite fille voulant se servir de lui comme cheval- humain.

 **Voilà...je ne suis pas spécialement satisfaite de la fin...mais je voyais pas comment finir, sinon...le prochain chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire me plaît déjà plus... Enfin, dîtes-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé, ça ne vous tuera pas, je vous assure!**


End file.
